Coming Out
by FieryFestus
Summary: Percy's son Charlie has something to admit. How will Percy react? PJO/ HOO belong to Mr. Riordan. One-shot.


"What time do you call this?" Percy asked, smirking and raising his eyebrows.

Charlie laughed. 16 years old, he was an absolute carbon copy of his father – the black untameable hair, the green eyes, and his cheesy smile. He, also like his father, was an absolute, irrevocable seaweed brain. He checked his watch.

"Half-one." He croaked, his voice still thick with sleep as he dived for the cereal cupboard.

Percy rolled his eyes.

"Hilarious."

Charlie turned around and grinned.

"I know." He yawned, shuffling over to the table, and plonking himself into the chair, ignoring Percy's smirk. "Where's Mom?"

Percy sighed.

"Work."

"But it's Sunday."

"Yeah, it's also your Mom. You know what she's like."

Charlie nodded.

"I guess." He paused, staring into his coco-pops. "Can I talk to you about something?"

Percy raised his eyebrows, putting his mug down on the table and sitting opposite Charlie, smirking.

"Why?" he asked. "What have you done?"

Charlie laughed, but shook his head. How was he even supposed to say something like this? He and Percy got on like best friends, and it was still difficult. He sighed.

"I haven't done anything."

Percy's brow knitted in concern, realising that whatever his son was going to say was totally serious.

"That's a first." He muttered.

Charlie laughed a little, before putting his head on the table, trying to work out what to say.

"Charlie?" Percy asked.

"Sorry." he muttered. "It's just hard to say."

Percy shrugged.

"Just say it, bud. You'll feel better when you have."

Charlie rubbed his eyes.

"Yeah, but -"

Percy rolled his eyes, reaching over and squeezing his shoulder a little.

"C'mon, Charlie. You're getting me worried, here. I mean -"

"I'm gay." He said.

Percy blinked, the corners of his mouth curling up into a smile.

"You were freaking out just because of that?" He asked, ruffling his hair.

Charlie frowned, putting his hair back into place.

"Well, yeah." He muttered, before looking up and frowning even more. "You're not angry?"

Percy scowled this time.

"Why in Hades would I be angry?" He smiled, taking a sip from his coffee. "I realise it's not something you can help, and if that's who you are, it's great, you know? It's not a problem to me, and it never will be." He paused. "And seriously, I have a friend who kept it to himself, because he was ashamed of who he was." Percy shook his head. "He wasn't the best guy to be around at the time, to be honest. He couldn't bear to be around me, or your mother."

Charlie frowned.

"Why n... oh."

Percy nodded.

"Yeah. You inherited these looks. Gets all the guys."

"Dad!" Charlie complained.

Percy smiled softly.

"Honestly, though. I'm proud of you. It's a pretty brave thing to admit that, because there will always be those people who don't accept it. But as long as you do, it's good. Just ignore the people who don't and get on with life."

"I do." Charlie said., before raising his eyebrows. "You don't seem that surprised."

Percy grinned.

"I had my suspicions. I couldn't help but notice your lack of attraction to girls." He paused. "And you're happy?"

Charlie nodded, a ghost of a smile creeping up his lips.

"Yes."

Percy smirked.

"Oh, the face says it all. Who is he?" He asked, standing up, and walking over to the sink, washing up.

Charlie smiled a little wider.

"Oh my gods, Dad. Nothing gets past you, does it?"

Percy shook his head.

"No." He smiled. "I've known you sixteen years, and you are basically me when I was your age, so..."

Charlie rolled his eyes, and sighed. It was going to be a long morning.

* * *

**Okay, I did this because I have this enormous thing against homophobia, it literally disgusts me, and I just want to maybe help people accept that not everyone in the world is straight, and that's totally okay.**

**In my honest opinion, I think homophobes need to open their eyes and take a looks around them – it's the 21st century, and lots of people accept it and I really think that everybody should, because nobody has the right to say who people can and cannot fall in love with.**

**Okay, sorry, rant over.**


End file.
